Pinkie Pie the Vampire Slayer
by emmydisney17
Summary: After watching a horror movie Pinkie Pie has a nightmare where Tails is a vampire after her blood. The next night the fox wears sunglasses, refuses an offer of garlic bread then asks about being signed up in a blood drive. Proof Enough for Pinkie that Tails is a vampire! Will Manny, Diego, Shira and Sid prove otherwise before it's too late?
1. Cast

**Pinke Pie the Vampite Slayer**

**Based on the Hey Arnold episode. After Watching a horror movie about a vampire Pinkie Pie has a nightmare where Tails is a vampire. The next day Tails arrives with sunglasses, passes a peice of garlic bread for lunch and then asks about signing up for a blood drive. Proof enough for Pinkie that Tails is an undead creature of the night! Can Manny, Diego, Shira and Sid prove that the fox isn't a vampire before Pinkie goes over the edge?**

**Sid- Pinkie Pie (My little pony)**

**Stinky- Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic)**

**Arnold- Manny, Deigo, Shira and Sid (All from Ice Age)**

**Rhonda- Ideas open**

**Vampire in the movie- ideas open**

**Lady in the vampire movie- ideas open**

**Vampire hunter in movie- ideas open**

**Nurse of the blood drive- ideas open**


	2. Horror Movie and Pinkie's Nightmare

**Pinke Pie the Vampite Slayer**

**Chapter one: Horror Movie and Pinkie's Nightmare**

It was a nice day outside as our story takes place inside the local movie theater where a bunch of animals watched a vampire movie. The first, and biggest, was a brown mammoth with dark brown hair and brown eyes named Manny. The second was a saber with brownish orange fur and hazel green eyes named Diego. The third was a ground sloth with light yellow fur and teal eyes named Sid. The forth was a saber with blue eyes, a green and a blue earring on her left ear and gray fur with black stripes named Shira. The next was a little orange and white fox with white gloves, blue eyes red shoes and two tails named Miles Prower, aka Tails and the last one was a pink pony with blue eyes and a balloon cutie mark on her rump named Pinkie Pie.

They were all watching a horror movie about a vampire in black and white. In the movie they see a woman named Charlotte Le Buff (Princess and the Frog) as she sat in a chair next to a fire place knitting something when thunder crashed and she looked up and screamed.

Standing on top of the stairs was the king of all vampires, wearing a long black and red cloak and black clothes known as Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) "I want to suck your blood." Dracula said as he moved forward while Charlotte ran away from the man, running past a mirror as her image fallowed her but Dracula did not have an image to cast on the mirror.

Charlotte was cournerd by the blood sucker as she held up a stick and shouted "No, get away from me!" Dracula pushed the stick away from Charlotte then bite her neck as Charlotte let out a loud scream.

"I think she should've worn a turtle neck dress." Tails said before he shoved some popcorn in his mouth.

Pinkie was terrified as the movie turned to a scean where a man named DJ Drake (Looney Toons in Action) stood on a platform in front of a mob "Vampires are among us," he shouted "They're everywhere! We must know how to seperate us from these undead monsters. Such as being sensative to sun light, weakness to garlic and thirst for blood are are signs of the vampire. If you should ever find yourself among them, your only course of action is to slay the vampire before they slay you!"

The mob's shouts rose as they agreed with the man while Pinkie Pie watched on in awe.

* * *

After the movie was over the animals left the theater as Sid said "So what should we do next? Go to the arcade? Get a pizza? Take a hike?" "I vode for all three." Tails said "Not for me," Pinkie said "I'm going back home before it gets dark, before the vampires come out."

"Pinkie," Shira said "It's nowhere near sundown."

"I know," the pink pony said "I'm just... playing it safe. I don't wanna be around when those creepy ugly vampires come out in search of blood!" "Sheesh, i had no idea you were such a chicken." Tails said "I'm not chicken," Pinkie said "I'm just don't wanna meet one!" "Then what are you doing haning around with me for?" Tails asked before he held out his arms and slurred "Because i am a vapire, and i want to suck your blood!"

Pinkie screamed as Tails lunged to her and she hid behind Manny as she shouted "Cut it out Tails!" "I was just kidding," Tails said "And everybody knows vampires aren't real." "He's right Pinkie," Diego said "I'm not taking any chances," Pinkie said "I'm going to see all of you tomorrow, in the day light."

As the pony ran off Tails said "Oh boy, what a scardy cat." "So, wanna play baseball?" Manny asked "I can't," Tails said "I just remembered that my Penpal is going to visit me soon and i have to get home to get prepaired for her arrival."

"I didn't know you had a penpal." Sid said "I just got her adress four weeks ago," Tails said "It was kinda my dad's idea for it anyway. See you!" With that the fox left the ice agers via his tails while the fox headed for home.

* * *

That night Pinkie Pie looked all over for anything strange but nothing turned up. She headed to her bed and climbed into it, with her eyes wide open until they drooped and she fell asleep.

As the moon shined over the town Pinkie pie was still asleep in her bed when she felt someone tap her shoulder and she opened her eyes to see Tails, wearing a cape just like Dracula and with a set of razor sharp fangs before he said "I want to suck your blood!"

Pinkie screamed as she ran away from the vampire fox but no matter where she ran Vampire Tails was still behind her. Finally the pony was cournered as she shouted "No! No stay away from me!" Tails opened his mouth and bit into the pony's neck as she let out a scream.

Pinkie jolted up from her bed and looked around as she gasped "Oh, it was just a dream." Pinkie said as she whiped away sweat from her brow "I've got to relax." She started taking deep breaths as she looked around her room.

Suddenly a bat flew by her window and the pony yelped before she covered herself with the blankets and shook with fear. The bat in question flew over the town until it came over to Tails' house and entered the Fox's room via the opened window where the Fox was deep in his sleep before it flew over the fox and started to slowly desend...


	3. Tails: Prince of the Night

**Chapter Two: Tails: Prince of the Night**

The next morning Pinkie was still breathing as she tried to focus on her walk while Shira came up to her "You feeling ok?" She asked "Fine," Pinkie said "Just fine, i'm not thinking about vampires even for one little bit."

"Nice sunglasses Tails!" a girl named Trixie Tang said, making Pinkie look ahead and she saw that Tails was wearing sunglasses that was covering his eyes "Thank you Trixie, not only do they keep the sun out of my sesative eyes but i think they make me look very snazzy."

_Sensative? Weren't vampires sensative to sunlight_? Pinkie thought as she keep breathing to calm herself down.

* * *

Later on Pinkie was settling down for lunch when she saw Tails being offered Garlic bread by Garfield "Care for some garlic bread buddy?" the orange cat asked "No thanks," Tails said as he pulled out a red drink from his lunch "I never touch garlic."

Never touch garlic? And that red stuff in that water bottle, was it... blood?

* * *

Much Later in the local library Pinkie was carrying around some books when she noticed Tails was standing in front of a blood drive table with Snow White (Disney's Snow White) on the other side "Thanks for your willingness Tails," the princess told the fox as he sipped his red drink again "But your just too young for blood drives."

"That's too bad," Tails said "Because i've really started to grow to them. Kinda like my favorite school functions."

Then he heard some books falling and turned in time to see Pinkie running away as if she was being chased.

Pinkie ran as fast as she could until she ran into Manny, Sid, Deigo and Shira "It's incridible!" she shouted as she stood in front of them "First he comes out into the open wearing sunglasses, then he passes on an offer for garlic bread, brings a bottle filled with red liquid everywhere he goes and then he tries to sign himselve up for a blood drive. A BLOOD DRIVE HE'S TOO YOUNG FOR!"

"What are you talking about?" Sid asked "I'm talking about Tails," Pinkie said "And the fact that he's a vampire!"

"Oh come on," Diego said "It's because of that movie isn't it? Besides, a lot of people wear sunglasses, it dosn't mean they're vampires. And nither is not liking garlic."

"And i bet the only reason Tails was interested in that blood drive was because of the free cookies and movie passes they give out to every volentear." Shira said "And that red stuff in the bottle was pobably some fruit punch he got from his fridge."

"You're wrong!" Pinkie said "Tails is a vampire and i'm going to prove it!" "Just as long as you don't sing a song about vampires." Diego said "Vampires don't have songs." The pink pony said before she left to pick up something from the library.

* * *

That night Pinkie looks through the books until she found the book she's been looking for, 'How to Prove your friend is a Vampire'. She opened the book and read out loud to herself "The first step to prove that your friend is a hideous, underhanded creature of the night is to find out if he has a reflection, if the suspected person's image does not appear in a mirror or in a photo then he is most likely a vampire."

The Next day Pinkie got out a camera and looked over the courner to see Tails on his work table invinting and points the camera to him but Tails dropped his screwdriver and bent down to take it just as the camera snapped a picture.

Pinkie got the photo and ran back to the ice agers as they walked around the local zoo "See you guys?" Pinkie asked as she soved the photo into Shira's face "I told you so! Tails is a vampire!" "There's nothing in this picture." Shira said as she swiped the photo away "Of course there's nothing in it, vampires don't appear in photos!" Pinkie exclaimed "Tails' dark powers caused this photo to turn up empty."

"Oh come on," Manny said "Tails dosn't have any dark powers and this photo dosn't prove anything, other then you don't know how to use a camera." "Alright then," Pinkie said "I'll get more proof, you'll see!"

* * *

At lunch Pinkie hid under a table as she read out loud from her book "The second step to prove that your friend is a monsterous blood sucking demon is to see if he has uncommanly large and sharp eye teeth, or in other words, fangs." She looked at Tails, who was eating his lunch and crawled over to the fox as he took a bite out of an apple.

She took the apple without the fox noticing and ran over to the ice agers who were nearby "Check out it, pretty scary huh?" "It's an apple with a bite mark in it." Diego said, not impressed by what the pony said "It's not just any apple," Pinkie said "It's Tails' apple! And it's got fang marks on it!"

"Of course it has fang marks." Manny said "He's a fox, all foxs have fangs now knock all this vampire stuff off and give Tails' apple back."

"Hey!" the fox shouted "Who took my apple?"

"Ok," Pinkie said "I've give the apple back. But i'm not done with this yet. You'll belive soon enought!"

* * *

As the sun went down Pinkie read the book out loud "The final step to figuring out that your friend is a grizzly night walking fiend is to catch him in the transformed state: A big harry vampire bat!" With that she became tetirmined to prove that the fox was a vampire soon enough to the ice agers.

That night Pinkie crept around Tails' house with a butterfly net and cage and climbed up to the bottom of Tails' bedroom window. The fox covered the window with his curtins and Pinkie tried to open the window when she heard a squeak from above.

She looked up and yelped as a large bat with blue eyes emerged from a hole in the fox's house and flew over towards her with fangs shimering in the night and then... blackout.


	4. Finding out the truth

**Chapter Three: Finding out the truth**

The Next morning Sid, Manny, Diego and Shira walked down the street when Pinkie Pie, carrying a covered cage, ran up to them and said "I've got it you guys, the mother load of all proof." She removed the tarp from the cage and the ice agers gasped as Shira said "What is that?"

Inside the cage was a sleeping bat as Pinkie said "It's Tails, in his hideous bat form. I caught him last night at his house."

"Oh your kidding me." Manny said.

"No i'm serious," Pinkie said as she handed the cage to Sid "I stopped him and caught him with my net."

"Uh Pinkie?" Sid asked.

"I know what your going to say," Pinkie said "How am i sure i got the right Bat? Well i know i did because i saw him fly out of his house."

"Actually, this bat's a female bat." Sid pointed out as he pointed to the bat "So how can this be Tails, when he's a boy?"

"Maybe i caught his mother." Pinkie said "Or maybe it's a vampire trick. Plus, Tails didnt show up at all today and that can mean one thing."

"That he stayed home sick today?" Shira asked.

"No!" Pinkie said "That i caught him and now he's right there."

"Pinkie, your crazy," Manny said "There is no way that little bat is Tails." Sid opened the cage and the bat flew out "Ach! I can't belive it! You let Tails out! Now he's going to seek revenge on me for sure, he's gonna come after me and suck my blood! I'm doomed"

"You're not doomed Pinkie." Manny said "Yes i am!" Pinkie said "Now my only hope is to go to Tails' house tonight and destroy him before he destroys me!" "Fine," Diego said "If that's how it's gonna be then i guess we have no choice but to come with you."

"Really?" Pinkie asked happily "Thanks! I could really use your help in destroying Tails."

"We're not coming to help you," Shira said "We're coming to prove once and for all that Tails is not a vampire."

* * *

That night at Tails' house Sid, Manny, Shira, Diego and Pinkie spied on the fox as he heads for his bedroom. "Ok, now let's get this over with so we can get back to our herd." Manny said he looked through a telescope and said "Well, that's a little weird."

Pinkie climbed up the mamoth's face and looked into the telescope, seeing Tails putting on a gray cape/shirt with a high collar on it "He's wearing a cape, just like a vampire does!" she exclaimed "Ok," Manny said as he put the pink pony down "I'll admit Tails's cloak is a little strange but that still dosn't mean anything."

The group crept forward for a closer look then they all looked out the window of the bottom half of the house where Tails had moved too and saw that he was holding on to a bird before, suddenly, bitting it's neck. "Ok, now that's weird." Diego said "I told you so!" Pinkie exclaimed "I know what it looks like but maybe it's not." Manny said "The guy's in there sucking the neck of a hawk, WHAT MORE DO YOU NEED!"

They crept closer to the house and looked out the window to see Tails climbing into a wooden box before closing the lid "A-ha! Proof!" Pinkie said "Tails is indeed a vampire seeking fresh blood."

"Pinkie, are you sure you're not going crazy?" Sid asked in consern "Do i look crazy to you?" Pinkie asked as her eye twitched and the sloth remained silent "Anywho i'm sure it's a big misunderstanding." Diego said "Let's just go inside and talk to him-"

"You can't talk to a vampire!" Pinkie exclaimed "He'll hypnotize you with his unearthly gaze! We must take action!" With that she pulled out a sword and Shira said "What's that?" "My weapon to slay the vampire," Pinkie said Sid grabbed the sword and squeezed it, making it squeak as the sloth said "But i's a rubber toy." "Give me a break," Pinkie said "It was the closest thing i could get. Now i'm gonna climb in throught the attic and take him by surprise while you guys keep watch."

With that the Pony ran to the side of the house and Manny sighed as he held his head "Come on you guys, let's handle this the common sence way."

Sid rang the door bell and Tails opened it "Hey guys, what brings you here at such a late hour?" "Boy do we have a story for you." Diego said as the four walked in.

* * *

In the attic Pinkie broke in and looked around for anything to slay with her 'weapon' while down below the ice agers told the fox the whole story.

"Pinkie actually thinks that i'm a vampire?" Tails asked in shock. "Yeah," Manny said "And she's sneaking around in your attic right now with a toy sword to come and destroy you."

Back in the attic Pinkie looked around until she tripped and fell down.

"Why would Pinkie think that i'm a vampire?" Tails asked the animals "Well, for one thing your wearing that cape." Sid said

Pinkie recovered from her fall and looked up to see something that looked like a demon and she charged at it.

"And what about that Hawk?" Shira asked "We saw you bite it's neck."

Pinkie was done attacking the 'demon' when she turned on the light and realized that she had been attacking a hat rack.

"And what about that coffin?" Manny asked as he pointed to the box. "Aha!" Pinkie exclaimed as she burst out the door "At last, i've reached the dark one's lair!" She ran downstairs and aimed her sword at Tails "Ok vampire, prepair to be sliced to ribbons!" then she saw the ice agers and said "What are you guys doing here? I told you to stay behind!"

"Don't worry Pinkie," Diego said "We talked to Tails and we sorted everything out, he's not a vampire."

"Oh no," Pinkie exclaimed "Tails has gotten you, he bit all of your necks and turned you into blodd gizzling phantoms like him!"

"Who are you calling a blood guzzling Phantom?" Tails asked in annoyance "Oh i don't know," Pinkie said "Maybe to the guy wearing a cape!"

"It's not a cape," Diego said "It's his nightshirt." "My penpal Mavis sent this to me via airmail." Tails said "And the high collor was made for my ears to keep them warm from the cold."

"Oh yeah," Pinkie said "Then tell me why you were sucking blood out of the neck of a hawk!" "It's his father's stuffed trophy." Sid said as he took the said hawk and hit it's head, proving that it was made out of wood as he said "He wasn't sucking it's blood, he was biting off a lose thred." "I saw the thread on the bird's neck so i bit it off with my teeth." Tails said.

"Then what about that coffin?" Pinkie asked as she pointed to the box "It's not a coffin," Manny said "Is it?" "Of course not." Tails said "It's my home made Halloween decoration, i was just testing it out to make sure it's haunted feeling worked."

"I bet that's just what you wanted me to think vampires," Pinkie said as she waved her sword "Not prepair to be nothing but a pile of ashes!" "Come on Kid, enough's enough." Diego said as he, Sid, Manny, Shira and Tails walked forward the pony as she backed up to a mirror "Get away you evil vampires, get away!"

"Fine, we'll get away." Shira said "But first, just tell me what you see into that mirror behind you."

"Ha, nice trick for all vampires." Pinkie said "I wasn't born yesterday you know!" "Just look before i make you look." Shira said in an annoyed tone "Alright," Pinkie said "But you better not try anything funny."

She looked at the mirror and Diego said "So what do you see?" "I see five horrible vampires in a mirror!" Pinkie exclaimed "But if we're vampires how come we have reflections?" Sid asked.

That donged on Pinkie as she looked at them then at the mirror for a while before the pony realized it. "That's right... vampires don't cast images in the mirror... that means... you're not undead after all!"

"That's what we've been trying to tell you this whole time!" Manny said Pinkie blushed and lowered her head "Oh boy, did i goof." "You can say that again." Tails said "Now if you don't mind my penpal Mavis is coming over for a weekend visit and she gets jumpy with strangers." "Sorry to bother you Tails." Manny said as he, Pinkie, Sid, Diego and Shira left the house "Have a good night."

"By the way," Pinkie said "Where does your penpal live?" "Transylvania." Tails said "What?" Pinkie asked in shock before the ice agers snapped "Don't even think about it Pinkie!" "Ok ok ok!" the pink pony said as she headed for home as did the ice agers.

Tails closed the door and headed to his bedroom. He sat on his bed and started to read a book when suddenly a bat, the very same bat Pinkie caught, flew into the fox's bedroom and landed in Tails's opened hands "There you are Mavis, boy you wouldn't belive the crazy night i had."

"Tell me about it," Mavis the bat said "Some of my friends came by and acctually acused me of being a vampire," Tails told the bat "Can't imagine where they got that idea from."

With that Mavis flew out of the fox's hands and transformed into a human girl with black hair and matching clothing "If you ask me she's been watching one to many horror shows. I mean really, and what's with that rubber sword? Like that can ever slay a vampire."

The two laughed and laughed as a pair of fangs grew from the fox's mouth and they all laughed as the moon shined outside.

**The End... or is it?**


End file.
